Hotels with Benefits
by artemis-nz
Summary: Usagi jumps at the chance to take advantage of Misaki once again. Strangely enough, Misaki does too. Usami/Misaki. Lemon.


**Screw doing work, I have fanfiction.**

* * *

The hotel room is still and silent when Misaki arrives back from downstairs, having done his best at what Aikawa and Isaka and the rest call 'mingling', and what Usagi calls 'gossip-mongering.' Usagi himself, still at the mercy at least of Aikawa, has not yet managed to escape. This suits Misaki fine, because trying to make conversation with the types of people who would probably never exchange a polite greeting with him during the day makes him uncomfortable, and anyway, he could do with a relaxing shower.

There's also the fact that, yet again, Usagi has one another prestigious award, and yet again, Misaki doesn't know how best to congratulate him for it. He doesn't want to be just another one of his countless fans, reviewers, or critics; he wants to be what makes Usagi the most happy. Usually that would simply mean being himself and paying no particular notice of best-selling novels, since Usagi loathes being made a fuss of. But it doesn't feel right to do nothing, either, because after all, whether Usagi likes it or not, his books are a big deal. Usagi is a big deal – and not just to those who read his books.

He turns on the shower, mulling all this over and just letting the water trickle over him as it will. He doesn't bother to scrub properly, since looking at it realistically, Usagi no doubt has in mind to attempt to ravish him all night long anyway.

The thought doesn't worry him as much as it once would have; Misaki still gets embarrassed, but has long since come to terms with the fact that he typically likes every second of it, whether or not he can be bothered protesting at the attention (and at least, he reflects pragmatically, Usagi can never be accused of being a neglectful boyfriend that way – even if Misaki does still cook all the meals and do all the cleaning). As the water trickle from his hair and continues, hissing softly, down the rest of his body, he finds himself wondering idly if Usagi ever gets just a little bored with the arrangement. There is, of course, no way in hell that Misaki would ever feel comfortable enough to carry out half of what Usagi writes in his lurid boys love novels (was some of that material even physically possible?), but then again, Usagi has said more than the once that his novels are purely fantasy, and not borne from any real-life expectations.

Then again, does that mean Misaki _couldn't_ play up to those fantasies, or merely that Usagi thought that he _wouldn't_?

His musings are interrupted by sure footsteps just outside, and then Misaki hears the bedroom door open and close. He keeps listening, and sure enough, there's the light click of the lock to follow – quite possibly to keep Aikawa from bursting in and demanding to know why the hell Usagi had abandoned his own party a good two hours before-

"Misaki?"

"Mm?" He turns the shower off, still half-distracted, and steps out, naked and dripping. He's not at all surprised to see Usagi standing right there, already eyeing Misaki up and down like he wants to devour him.

"Um-" Misaki manages to get out, before Usagi has grabbed him by the wrist and is merrily hauling him in the direction of the bed, even though Misaki hasn't even had time to dry off yet.

"Usagi-san! Stop it, I'm still wet-"

"And that's the way you'll be staying. I had a somewhat different kind of wetness in mind, however..."

"Usagi-san! That's disgusting! Pervert!"

They've both heard it all before – it's routine by now. So Misaki shuts his mouth before he can say anything else laughably predictable, and Usagi just looks smug, since this means he's already won. Misaki makes another token attempt at resistance (although all this means is that Usagi has to shove with a little more force in order to push Misaki down on the bed), and secretly surrenders.

"Usagi-sa- mmph!"

There's a hot, hungry mouth covering his own, exploring greedily. Misaki quite happily allows this (although he's not quite game enough to say so just yet), and tries not to appear too eager as he feels his body swiftly responding.

The truth is, he's missed Usagi. Not because they've been apart for any real amount of time, but because he's still not used to so many people crowding around the man, congratulating him, all wanting a piece of his charm and his time that is rightfully Misaki's (not that he's jealous or anything). He doesn't know if he'll ever be used to it. He's well aware that, despite Usagi's bucket-loads of charisma (when he can be bothered), it's purely a farce. Usagi isn't really like that; at best, he's apathetic to the attentions of excited and giggling women, however pretty they may be, and at worst, he downright despises it. But nonetheless, it's a balancing act for Misaki. How long can he stand for them to touch Usagi when he knows that it's he who should be touching him, and being touched in return? How often can he watch Usagi flash his trademark flirtatious smile before wanting to grab him and haul him far away from those who pretend to understand him, but really don't? How many times is he able to restrain himself from shouting at them all that Usagi is his, and his alone?

Wryly, Misaki realises that he must have become possessive in his old age of twenty-one.

Not that any of this truly matters when Usagi is beginning his assault on Misaki's lower regions – a sly nip here and there to make Misaki yelp – but it does make him think about it a little more. And so by the time Usagi's fingers have begun their cool, clever little dance around Misaki's most receptive part of his body, and right before Misaki is reduced completely to a damp, quivering, gasping mess, he tells Usagi to stop.

To his credit, Usagi does so immediately; he knows the difference between a half-hearted protestation and a real demand, and with an effort, pulls himself back from the feelings that Misaki has aroused in him.

"Misaki! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong, I just... it's only, I want..." He trails off, because it's still difficult to say – he can feel himself flushing furiously even before he's properly said anything.

But Usagi leans down and whispers in his ear: "Tell me what you want. _Anything._"

Misaki shivers, partly because he knows Usagi means exactly what he says, and partly because even the feeling that Usagi elicits from him by putting his mouth close to his ear like that makes him just want to let go then and there.

He resists the temptation, and sits up. "I want to be on top", he says.

"Misaki"... Usagi breathes.

"It's not like that! I mean, I like- I want you... in me", he manages, now beet-red from head to toe. "But I also want... to try something different. For you", he finishes, eyes darting around and looking everywhere but his lover. There's a few moments of deep silence, and Misaki forces himself to finally look Usagi in the eye again. "For me, too", he admits.

Usagi closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, the look he gives Misaki is like a current between them. "I'd like that", he says, and Misaki is gratified to hear the slightest of trembles in his voice.

It's just a bit awkward at first, because Misaki's never done this before, and never imagined that he would. But then, neither has Usagi, so he thinks things are probably roughly evened out. And although he's completely unused to the fact that Usagi is beneath him, and that there's nothing holding him down, easing their actions and taking any real responsibility out of his hands, he'd by lying if he told himself that he didn't like it. He wonders if this is a result of seeing Usagi look up at him, putting the trust and control in his hands, or if, instead, it's because he simply enjoys the sensation of having more of Usagi's body to touch at his leisure, rather than having to snatch what he can get before Usagi makes him too damn fervid to care.

Not that he doesn't feel thirsty for more now. And just because Usagi is on the bottom doesn't mean that the man's given up on touching, given up on doing... doing _that_, whatever it is, that makes Misaki bite his lip in a vain effort to hold back his moaning, either. Whatever else he may be, Usagi is extremely gifted with his hands.

His mouth, too, not to say anything of the words that came out of it. Misaki wonders how Usagi can say such things, seemingly without any shame whatsoever, but then again, Misaki's said similar things before, too, even if he's not been fully aware of it at the time. Usagi's hands, as usual, remain miraculously cool on him even as the rest of him heats rapidly up as he continues his ministrations. Only once he has marked every inch of Misaki's slim form, only once Misaki is trembling uncontrollably on top of him, hands gripping Usagi's shoulders – not to restrain, but to support – only once Misaki has given up any thought of swallowing down the sounds that come crowding at his throat, does Usagi cup the side of Misaki's face with one large palm.

"Misaki... I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back from you..." It's half-warning, half-promise.

"Good", Misaki hears himself say, and is faintly surprised at the way the words slip so effortlessly from his mouth. "Because I'm not going to, either."

Usagi has already eased the way with a small bottle of viscous liquid that makes Misaki's entrance warm and tingly – like pins and needles, only far, far more stimulating – but it hardly seems necessary. Misaki notices immediately that Usagi is just as slick as he is (it seems Usagi intended to make good on his first promise of the evening from the start), and that Usagi is staring up at him, panting, as the moment during which Misaki is hovering, poised above Usagi, is drawn almost unbearably out.

The sound Usagi makes as Misaki willingly impales himself – a mix between a cry and a ragged, groaning sigh – makes the whole thing worthwhile even before Misaki has the chance to experience anything further.

Inexorably, Misaki's next experience is one of pain. He has expected it though, and it's not as if it hurts any more than it would have – just that this is a slightly different kind of pain, and he's not used to it yet. He doesn't move for a few seconds, just closes his eyes and _breathes_, and feels Usagi keeping carefully still as well, although both of them are shaking with the headiness of it all.

"Misaki..."

Misaki lets out his own jumbled sound, close to a cry, and opens his eyes to see Usagi again, gazing at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

"Misaki. It's okay. It's okay. I-"

"I know", he replies before Usagi can finish. "I know it, it's just... I'm not- I didn't think- I want-" That last word draws his attention back, away from the pain and towards something else, and he realises then that he does still want, very much. And he knows Usagi wants it, too.

He tries not to think too much as he begins to move, starting with his hips and letting the rest of him follow. His back protests a bit at first, as if Usagi is penetrating him much deeper than either of their bodies allow, but after repeating the motion once more, and then again, he abruptly finds that it's becoming extremely difficult to think at all. It might be due to the fact that Usagi is making those sounds again, and it might be because the pain is metamorphosing into something much more potent and much less controllable, and it might be a combination of both of these things along with a whole lot more. In any event, Misaki's hips are now moving of their own accord, and it's his mind that's now struggling to keep up with his body rather than the other way around.

His movements grow faster, more frenzied, as his mind slips further and further away. Usagi is thrusting upwards, but Misaki is bearing downwards every bit as forcefully, and he can feel the clenching of his thighs as his muscles strain to stay in control. Simultaneously, there's something roiling at the base of his stomach, inside of him. Whatever it is grows stronger with the increased momentum; a pressure that builds into a knot which Misaki cannot ignore. He opens his mouth to voice his frustration, only to find that he has no words to express it. He tilts his head at the next arch of his back to whimper instead, and then his attention is drawn back to Usagi, whose hands are grasping at his hips just as hard as Misaki's hands are still gripping at Usagi's shoulders.

There's a sudden spasming just as Usagi cries out his name, and Misaki spirals out of control at the strength of it. Of its own volition, his body jerks forwards, and there's no choice but to let it happen. After this there comes another cry, which Misaki only later recognises as his own. At the last possible moment, one of Usagi's hands finds one of Misaki's, and guides it, teasing to the very end, to give one final stroke.

Their clasped hands are there to catch Misaki's release.

Misaki, who at any other time would have been mortified at Usagi's actions, can only witness it from a kind of dim distance. At this point in time, it doesn't matter. Nothing much does, except that Usagi is following him someplace, to a very specific point in the midst of a very vast nowhere. Within him, piercing him to the core, Usagi gives one last shudder and climaxes – right before the nowhere envelops them both in a kind of feral, unforgiving triumph.

It's Usagi who comes back from that place first, his first act as he does so to tell Misaki that he loves him. Misaki's not listening yet, so Usagi repeats the sentiment, and then again, and again, and still again. It is therefore not so much a mere collection of words that greet Misaki as he stirs as much as it is a mantra; an incantation that wraps itself around him as he regains something of a footing in the real world. Usagi continues in the same vein, murmuring words of reassurance, as Misaki disentangles himself. His body throbs along with them, sore and hypersensitive and still very much expressing its sense of fulfilment despite it all.

"Usagi-san... big pervert", Misaki mutters as soon as he's able to speak, since it's the first complete sentence that comes, drifting, to mind.

Usagi gives a lazy chuckle in response, and runs a hand through Misaki's hair. He is fiddling with the sheets, cleaning both of them off with lethargic tenderness. "Clearly I need to have hotel rooms rented out more often."

"Idiot."

Usagi says nothing, so Misaki struggles up again.

"Idiot", he repeats, just to be sure that Usagi heard him. "You don't have to do that, for me to want..."

_Want_. The word flutters about in the space between their bodies, before vanishing as they meet again.

"Misaki", Usagi says, because that's all he can really say after his bashful lover has managed to stutter out something as honest as that, even if the next couple of words are left hanging.

But that's alright, because Misaki falls asleep before he's summoned up the energy to blush again, and since Usagi has never been one to waste time when it comes to anything involving Misaki, sleep for him is scarcely another minute away.

His final thoughts run to schemes of evening showers and hotel Egyptian-cotton sheets, and very shortly after there are only two men, tangled in each other's embrace and breathing.


End file.
